


The Hard Way

by Kuma_Kuroko



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Blind Hero, Blind Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hero Midoriya Izuku, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Post-Final Exams Arc (My Hero Academia), Post-U.A. Cultural Festival Arc (My Hero Academia), Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Top Todoroki Shouto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: Ser héroe nunca fue fácil para él, ni siquiera teniendo en su posición el One for All.Lo que es una jugada sucia del destino, es ponerle más trabas, una que le hará su sueño más difícil, pero ¡eh...! Al menos no será solo en su nuevo mundo de tinieblas.Porque si... Su mundo se hizo negro en ese instante.Pairing: TodoDeku [Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku] - Others





	The Hard Way

_Need to believe, just always dream, hope for a change and be strong, be **brave**_

**THE HARD WAY**

—¡Midoriya! ¡¡MIDORIYA!!

El caos cundió en el lugar, nadie se tardó en apersonarse en el último escenario de pruebas. Izuku se mantenía en el suelo gritando con la voz más aguda y adolorida que jamás ninguno había escuchado, cubriéndose la cara que manaba sangre.

Bakugou dio un par de pasos atrás, con una deformada expresión entre la normal en él y una de aturdimiento por lo que acaba de pasar. All Might se quedó quieto y pensativo si debería mover o no a Deku de donde está tirado.

Todoroki fue el primero en llegar, cuando ya los gritos mutaban a sollozos increíblemente altos y llenos de gorgoreos. Levantó a Deku del suelo y este apenas se mantuvo en pie con ambas manos en su rostro, aún más ensangrentado de ser posible.

— ¿¡Puedes caminar!?

— ¿¡DEKU ESTAS BIEN!?

—Hay que llevarlo con Recovery Girl rápido.

—Soy Todoroki, te llevaré ¿Entendiste? —A duras penas Deku asintió con la cabeza, buscando su propia respiración sin lograrlo del todo.

Todoroki lo tomó en brazos y salió corriendo. All Might dirigió su mirada a Bakugou que permaneció quieto y con paso firme quedó frente a él, dando un golpe al abdomen del rubio cenizo y logrando que este golpeara contra el concreto.

—El Joven Midoriya y tu eran compañeros de equipo, no pasaré por alto tu agresión hacia él de forma infantil y sin sentido. Tenían que apoyarse Joven Bakugou. —su sonrisa no estaba, lo cual no predice algo bueno. Bakugou dio un gruñido molesto, encogido en el suelo y con los otros estudiantes viendo lo que pasaba.

Todoroki no tardó mucho en llegar con Recovery Girl que esperaba lista. Los gritos de Deku se limitaban a jadeos y pequeños gorgoteos; se negaba a quitar las manos de su rostro, como si esto fuera una protección, con delicadeza lograron entre los dos que las apartara. Aunque se preocupó, Recovery Girl no tenía tiempo para Todoroki que acabó tieso a su lado, apenas lo pudo empujar para lavar el rostro lleno de líquido carmesí y quería saliendo a borbotones.

**...**

— ¿E-está bien? —preguntó Uraraka con las manos hacia su pecho, temerosa y preocupada por el muchacho de cabello verdoso.

—Hice lo que pude, aunque igual que su mano, no dudo que quedará una cicatriz. —informa la anciana enfermera, Todoroki seguía callado y casi petrificado en uno de los asientos junto a la camilla.

—Pero... nada... grave ¿Verdad? —Iida no sabía cómo hacerse el tranquilo, era obvio que estaba bien, después de todo lo veía respirar y su pulso está estable.

—Esperemos a que reaccione para saber si de hecho no es nada más que un susto... —giró la cabeza, encontrando a Bakugou, con la cabeza gacha—. ¡Y tú! ¡Aprende a controlar ese mal genio tuyo! acabarás hiriendo a mucha más gente de la que quieres salvar si sigues así. No es la primera vez que lo lastimas.

—Era un ejercici-

—¡solo un Ejercicio! ¡Ningún otro ha pasado tanto por aquí sino este muchacho y solo debe hacerlo cuando se trate de algo justificado! Lo que ocurrió-

—Midoriya. —Todoroki casi saltó de su lugar cuando vio a Izuku moverse. Este se enderezó a duras penas, llevando una mano a su cara.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Deku? —Uraraka toma la mano derecha de Izuku y este mueve el cuello, entumecido.

—Estoy... bien... Creo... Me duele la cara. —informa con voz baja y ronca.

—Hice todo lo que pude, quitaré la venda—avisa Recovery Girl. Uraraka se llevó las manos a la boca con expresión horrorizada, similar a sus compañeros en la pequeña enfermería. Todoroki tuvo un fuerte escalofrío por la  **ENORME**  cicatriz que surcaba prácticamente media cara de Izuku, desde los ojos hasta al frente—. Ha cicatrizado bast-

—Aun... tengo la venda ¿qué no? —pregunta tras abrir los ojos y parpadear múltiples veces.

—¿La venda? Midoriya, acaban de quitártela.—informó Aizawa con el entrecejo fruncido, Izuku ladeó la cabeza, parpadeando más rápido. Todoroki lo tomó de la cara con la mayor delicadeza que sus temblorosas manos lo permitían.

—¿Midoriya...?

—S-si apagaron las luces no es gracioso.

—Oh no... —Uraraka empezó a llorar, Todoroki lo soltó y salió del lugar a toda prisa, dejando las sorprendidas exclamaciones.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Enciendan la luz, no es... no es divertido... All Might donde ¡¡AY!!

—No seas más descuidado Midoriya, te vas a terminar de matar. —Aizawa había impedido su caída. Lo que en este momento salía de los ojos grandes y redondos de Izuku, que cuentan con un color lechoso, eran lágrimas gruesas.

—Dejen de jugar, por favor dejen de... ¿All Might? ¿Dónde estás? Sí esto es para probarme-

—Estoy frente a ti, Joven Midoriya. —su voz sonó temblorosa e Izuku no se aguantó el grito de dolor, abrazando al héroe que no sonreía y hacía juego con la preocupada ansiedad de los compañeros de clase de Izuku, algunos enviaban malas miradas a Bakugou, quien seguía sin ver a Deku.

**~***~**

—Sus retinas se quemaron por completo, aparentemente no pudo cerrar los ojos para que fuese mínimamente salvable... Lamento decirles que su ceguera es absoluta e irreversible. Lo siento mucho. —murmuró la doctora, La madre de Izuku se aguantó las lágrimas, viendo a su hijo.

Este no había parado de llorar desde que empezó a hablar la especialista, habían tenido una esperanza mínima de que pudiera recobrar al menos una miseria de su visión, sin embargo, la esperanza se esfumó casi tan rápido como apareció. Ayudándolo a levantarse y guiándolo a la puerta se despidió a la deprimida doctora.

Afuera, donde toda la clase 1-A exceptuando a un solo personaje esperaba, se pusieron de pie apenas abrieron la puerta del consultorio—¿Que dijo? Es posible revertirlo ¿Verdad? —Uraraka no perdió el tiempo en preguntarle, la madre de Izuku abrió la boca y la cerró a los pocos segundos, con los ojos aguados a más no poder.

—Es... pérdida total, la quemadura fue directa a sus ojos y no hay forma de curar o regenerar el tejido, fue muy profundo y... muy...

—¡Oh, Deku! —Uraraka se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—Quienes... ¿Quiénes están aquí? —Aunque sus ojos se movían, todo estaba negro. Yaoyorozu se acercó y colocó con cuidado unas gafas en la cara del más bajo.

—Estamos todos Midoriya-kun... Bueno... Casi todos. —dio un rápido vistazo al lugar, realmente solo una persona faltaba, pues hasta All Might, Recovery Girl, Midnight, Cemento y Aizawa se encontraban ahí

— ¿No hay ninguna salvación...? —preguntó Kirishima con voz baja.

—Tendrás dos semanas de receso por este accidente. Usa el tiempo para recuperarte y... —Aizawa no era precisamente el indicado cuando se habla de tacto, sin embargo, en esta ocasión en la que comparte la preocupación con la misma intensidad le da una mísera de soltura—. Pensar bien que es lo que piensas a partir de ahora, si necesitas más tiempo puedes avisarme. —palmeó la cabeza de Izuku, este asintió suavemente.

—Yo los llevo, será un gusto. —La madre de Izuku moqueó haciendo una ligera reverencia a Yaoyorozu en modo de agradecimiento. Todoroki abrió la boca y tardó en hablar.

—Si necesitas ayuda con algo puedes decirme...

—Gracias Todoroki-kun. Adiós... —había girado la cara hacia él, solo que un poco más arriba y a la derecha de lo que debería. Todoroki frotó sus manos, apretando los labios y la imagen de la cicatriz de Izuku grabada en su mente.

Algunos días, más exactamente una semana, pasó desde el accidente tan catastrófico. Izuku hacia lo que podía por acostumbrarse a su nueva forma de vivir, sin embargo, demasiados objetos estaban descombrándose este hecho, era un completo desastre pues tumbaba todo y a pesar de vivir tantos años en ese departamento, por primera vez se le hace desconocido, gigante e imposible de habitar.

Su madre lo ayuda con muchas cosas, principalmente a comer, escoger la ropa y aunque le de vergüenza, a vestirse de vez en cuando. Dos noches ocurrió en las que la desesperación por la oscuridad lo acoso de tal manera que despertó a su madre a gritos, se daba cuenta de lo tonto que era y pedía disculpas casi llorando. Por otro lado, escuchaba a su madre llorar continuamente, algunas veces sollozando su nombre y algunas otras, abrazándolo mientras se supone que debía estar dormido.

—Yo voy... —giró un poco la cabeza, escuchando los pasos e ignorando los ruidos de la cocina. Más pasos, notablemente pesados se aproximaron hasta él y alzando la cabeza...

— ¿All Might? —preguntó a tientas.

—Así es, Joven Midoriya. —afirma el rubio, viendo con infinito dolor la extensa y evidente cicatriz en el rostro de Deku.

—Oh... ¿Pasó algo?

—Para nada. Quizá te interese saber que el campamento fue retrasado al final del segundo semestre... Para evitar más desastres, fue atribuido a que aún no tienen pleno control de sus Quirk—explicó apresurado, Izuku asintió—. También quería decirte que... no creo que puedas ser mi sucesor.

— ¿Qué? —Giró a verlo, alarmado a mas no poder—. Pero yo-

—Joven Midoriya tienes el espíritu y deseo de ser un gran héroe... Pero ahora...

— Pe-pero ¿Que va a pasar? Y-yo... One for All...

— tendré que buscar a un nuevo sucesor, tendrás que aceptar el traspaso y- ¿Jo-joven Midoriya! — se alteró, no sabía cómo tratar a la gente que lloraba cuando eso quiso evitar.

— No le daré el Quirk a nadie, yo puedo ser tu sucesor, por favor...

—Joven Midori-

— Escúchame por favor. Sé que puedo hacerlo, so-solo... estoy... ciego... aun me puedo mover, ya lo dominé y puedo usarlo sin lastimarme, estoy en U.A. Puedo escuchar, oler, hacer lo que sea s-si practico estoy seguro de que podré hacer algo, aun puedo ser un héroe si me das la oportunidad. —su voz se volvió desesperada, atropellando las palabras y nervioso de ni siquiera estar hablando en la dirección correcta.

— te has hecho demasiado daño tan solo estudiando, no estás ni cerca de lo peor, Joven Midoriya, a este paso...

— ¿Y eso qué? Aprecio mi vida tanto como cualquier otro, pero quiero salvar a la gente con una sonrisa igual a como lo haces tú... llegar a superarte — estiró la mano a tientas, logrando tomar la de All Might y memorizando la sensación que produce —. Dame la oportunidad, si no lo logró sera por no haber tenido la fortaleza, no porque me lo impidieron o yo renuncie... Toshinori, por favor. — insistió en un sollozo, sintió que le secaban las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

— Está bien, joven Midoriya...

La madre de Izuku no se vió tan contenta con aquello, sin embargo, se veía incapaz de negarle las ganas a su hijo de continuar, de querer sobrepasar su nueva incapacidad que significa aprender todo lo que algunos sabían desde sus primeros años. All Might iba cada día para ayudarlo a reforzar el sentido del oído, habiendo pedido una semana más de reposo en el colegio para al menos saber leer en método braille, lo cual fue ligeramente más sencillo de lo que se esperó, quizás por haberlo visto anteriormente en el colegio como sistema de comunicación.

Escribirlo si era otro asunto, pues no lograba acostumbrarse y de vez en cuando lo olvidaba, tomando una pluma y escribiendo, seguramente todo desordenado. En la parte práctica de su entrenamiento, All Might le lanzaba cosas, siendo una habitación sin ninguna clase de ruido debía captarlo y siendo Izuku, no tardó en buscar maneras de percibir lo que All Might hiciera, llegar al punto de escucharlo jadear.

Se había negado a que nadie más fuese a visitarlo, necesitaba concentrarse y volver lo más pronto posible a U.A. hacer saber que está nueva dificultad no tiraría sus sueños a la basura y que se impondría ante lo sucedido. Le pidió a su madre un auricular, después de todo no podría esperar tanto a que sus demás sentidos se agudizaran, esto podría tomar años y para salir debía tenerlo.

Escucho muchas exclamaciones apenas se acercó a la entrada de U.A, All Might lo guiaba y Deku por su cuenta evitaba chocar con las personas, distingue los pasos, cuando estaban más cercas o más lejos y ligeramente a quien pertenecían. Permanece con los ojos cerrados en todo momento, pues no existe una verdadera necesidad de mantenerlos abiertos.

— Buenos días... — saluda entrando a su salón, contando cuántos pasos le lleva llegar hasta su asiento, evitando chocar a... ¿Uraraka? Solo ella puede tener pasos tan ligeros.

— ¡¡De verdad regresaste!! — exclamó, acertó, es Uraraka. Sonrió ligeramente.

— Nunca dije que me iría.

— Viniste bien escoltado ¿Eh? — Kaminari saluda a All Might que se despide con su sonrisa de siempre.

— Pues sí, llevo estas semanas practicando... ¿Eres Kaminari, no? — frunce levemente el entrecejo, que estén quietos y solo hablando sin ningún rasgo característico le dificulta el reconocimiento.

— Él mismo y parece que te va muy bien. — exclama con alegría.

— Como esperaba de Midoriya-kun, siempre superponiéndose a las adversidades. — Iida se acomoda los lentes con gesto dramático.

— ¿No hay nadie más? No oigo nada...

— Aún es temprano, aunque Todoroki está sentado atrás viéndonos de manera espeluznante.

— Buenos días. — saluda de repente. Izuku respingo apenas.

— Buenos días... Uraraka-san — la chica hizo un ligero sonido —. ¿Puedo tocar tu mano?

— Eh... Claro... ¿Pasa algo? — pregunta al notar que Izuku la delinea, no le incomodaba, pero si le daba curiosidad.

— Nada, tan solo quiero saber cómo distinguirte si no estás hablando. Conozco la de mi madre, All Might y Aizawa-sensei — informa, era pequeña, suave, con unas pequeñas burbujas en las yemas de los dedos.

— Oh~ ¡genial! Yo también. — Kaminari observó con una sonrisa a Izuku mientras este lo analizaba con lentitud. Podía sentir una especie de chispa en sus manos, medianas, ásperas y con la sensación de que se electrocutaba, no era difícil de reconocer.

En su asiento y a medida que llegaban todos lo saludaban, algo que era en realidad normal incluso desde antes. Pedía tocar sus manos, lograba identificar la mayoría. Con Kirishima fue sencillo, las suyas eran las más tocas y duras por su Quirk; Mineta las tenía pequeñas, como de bebé; Momo tenía la piel delicada y fina; Tsuyu tiene los dedos más largos y un poco redondeados en la punta. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando sintió una mano fría entre la suya.

— ¿Todoroki-kun? — murmuró alzando la cabeza.

— Así es...

— Tomen sus asientos de una... Oh — Todoroki volvió a su lugar y con todos sentados solo quedó una siento libre —. Bien. Como sabrás uno de ustedes ahora cuenta con un sentido menos, hagan el favor de guardar silencio para no dificultar más las cosas ¿Entendieron? Continuemos donde lo dej... ¿Llegando tarde para reincorporarse? Siéntese de una vez.

Izuku alzó levemente una ceja, quien entró arrastraba un poco los pies y había chasqueado la lengua antes de sentarse con brusquedad frente a él, ah... es Kacchan. Bueno, posiblemente estaría enojado, pero ya ese es su estado natural, solo esperaba que no le viniera en gana explotarle aún más la cara. La clase transcurrió bien, nadie hacia apenas ruido aparte de toser o soltar algún ronquido. Tuvo la idea de grabar la clase, el problema es que no tenía con qué y se conformaba con pedir el cuaderno a alguien... y que lo leyera para poderlo transcribir a la computadora.

De ahí al comedor todo paso como si nada, un día más sin variación alguna con la Única excepción de que de vez en cuando recibía pequeños tirones del brazo para evitar chocar con la gente. Podía oír murmullos, tan bajos que no lograba entender que decían o de que hablaban. El lugar contaba con un extraño secretismo que no sabía a qué se debía. Nuevamente el tacto frío se hizo presente, aun sin eso la textura de la piel, rígida y lisa revelaban a quien estaba guiándolo a la mesa.

—Que incómodo es esto...

—Perdón. —murmuro Deku tomando los palillos para comer, por el olor, el plato lo tenía en frente y son fideos.

—No es por ti Midoriya-kun—apresura a decir—. Es por el resto... No dejan de estarte viendo.

—Oh... Pensé que era Kacchan fulminándome como siempre. —rio un poco nervioso, pues es la mirada que siente siempre encima suyo, equivale a todo el comedor si le toca compararlo.

— Bakugou no te ha mirado ni cuando entro al aula. —informó Kirishima.

—Quizá no se atreve, después de todo es su culpa que estés así. —comento Todoroki en tono calmado.

—E-en realidad también puede ser mia por no esquivarlo o... Tratar de que nos entendiéramos, contra All Might hay mucha-

—Midoriya-chan intenta hacer inocente a Bakugou, kyru. —dice Tsuyu. Izuku hace una pequeña mueca.

—Vamos Midoriya, te ataco a traición siendo tu compañero, aun si debías trabajar con él, Bakugou no quería poner de su parte, que poco masculino. —bufa Kirishima con palpable molestia. Izuku no dijo nada, permaneciendo en silencio y comiendo su almuerzo, tratando de descifrar que tanto hablaba la gente en ese tono que empezaba a exasperarlo.

El día continuó tranquilo, aunque tuvo el pequeño problema de congelarse a la hora de tomar apuntes, pues en lugar de hacer puntos empezó a "escribir" con la aguja metálica. Al finalizar y pensando en con quien iría a casa escucho a alguien acercarse a él. Abrió los ojos por impulso, alzando levemente la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —preguntó Todoroki, Izuku sonrió nervioso, asintiendo levemente, el contrario le arrebató la mochila.

—Gracias por prestarme tus apuntes la semana pasada, puedo devolvértelos hoy.

—Si te hace falta puedes quedártelos hasta que termines.

—No yo...

— ¡MIDORIYA-KUN!~ —Izuku se arrimó a Todoroki, espantado por el chillido, si no recordaba mal...

— ¿Hatsume-san?

— ¡Oh! ¡Me reconoces! —exclama la chica con alegría—. Venía a decirte que me entere de lo que pasó y ya que somos amigos... ¡Te daré uno de mis bebes!

— ¿Ah?

—Toma. Son auriculares, tiene utilidad de campo por la amplificación de sonido, grabación e incluso añadí una modalidad de ecolocalización. Me costó mucho hacerlos... ¡Pero sé que contigo estarán en buenas manos! Además, los necesitarás... También puedes decirme como te van. —relata. Todoroki los tomó y ayudo a Izuku a ponérselos.

Una vez tuvo uno en cada oído arrugó el entrecejo, muy bien, tener el sonido amplificado de repente era  ** _horrible_**. Podía escuchar hasta la respiración calmada de ambos y al maldito pájaro que debía estar aleteando como subnormal fuera del complejo. Los tocó con delicadeza, bajando la rueda que asumía era de volumen.

— ¿y que tal? ¿te incomodan? ¿Oyes bien? ¿Sientes que te van a explotar en las orejas? —Izuku esperaba que ella lo hubiera probado a más no poder antes de dárselos, al fin y al cabo, ya bastaba con la ceguera.

—Están bien... ¿Tienes un reloj analógico que se esta quedando sin batería? —el tictac iba más lento de lo que debería.

— ¡¡OH!! ¡SI, SI LO TENGO! —exclamó como si eso fuera la mejor noticia que podía recibir—. La parte del eco localizador la dejé para que la pongan junto a tu traje y una que otra mejora que descubrirás después ¡Disfrútalos, hasta luego! —y se fue corriendo.

—Que entusiasta. —comenta Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Izuku asintió lentamente y retomaron el rumbo. Deku se agarró del brazo de Todoroki una vez sintió que estaban en la calle—. ¿All Might también te acompañará mañana?

—le pedí que no, debe tener mejores asuntos que irme a buscar—giró la cabeza a la derecha, se acercaba una moto—. También debo aprender a salir solo, no siempre tendré a alguien que me ayude.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, no me molesta en lo absoluto.

—Eh...

—Muchos cuentan con un perro, incluso siendo adultos, para guiarlos—Deku hizo un sonido lastimero—. No veo una razón por la que debas apresurarte a hacerlo solo.

—Bueno... Quiero ser un héroe, sino logro cuidar de mí mismo, ser independiente ¿Cómo puedo considerar ayudar a alguien más?

—Eso lo podías hacer, literalmente, con los ojos cerrados. Lo que dije sigue en pie, iré a buscarte por la mañana. —Izuku suspiró resignado y con una sonrisa derrotada, obviamente no iba a lograr convencerlo de lo contrario y ahora no podía salir huyendo para saltarse así el momento.

Los días adquirieron una tranquila y buena rutina. Muchos le tenían el ojo montado, pues era muy extraño que con sendo accidente siguiese asistiendo al curso de héroes, sin embargo, y como Shinsou amablemente le explicó al quedarse con él esperando a Todoroki... «Todos aguardan el momento en que te equivoques para criticar tu cadencia y que cualquiera de ellos merece tu lugar en el salón 1-A». Estamos hablando de Izuku Midoriya así que era incapaz de sacar esa conclusión por sí mismo.

No podía creer que la gente fuese tan... Ni siquiera tenía una palabra, de cierta manera, lo decepcionaba.

La expectativa no disminuía por nada del mundo y lo estaba empezando a angustiar. Lo hacia bien, hacia todos y cada uno de los ejercicios que Aizawa le imputaba, según Mic superaba las expectativas de Erased Head, pero no podía estar seguro de eso considerando la relación que se tenían ese par.

Otra cosa que lo ponía nervioso era que aparentemente todo el salón estaba pendiente de él, no en el mal sentido gracias a los cielos, sino desde el punto de vista de preocupación. Es un gesto lindo, pero llegaba a ser un tanto asfixiante considerando lo bien que estaba logrando desenvolverse solo... Omitiendo claro que había tenido otro par de ataques ante lo que significaba la oscuridad perpetua...

Tener los ojos abiertos y no ver nada le casaba un estrés demasiado grande que terminaba en gritos y la destrucción de lo que sea que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. En este momento por ejemplo, conto con la divina suerte de que Todoroki andaba cerca y le congelo los puños.

— ¿Quieres ir con Recovery Girl? —con su mano zurda derretía lenta y cuidadosamente el hielo, Izuku negó con la cabeza, jadeando y con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. ¿Qué...?

—Es... horrible, a veces se me olvida que solo voy a ver esta penumbra sin faltar ni un solo día—Todoroki ladeo ligeramente la cabeza—. Me abruma y... No sé qué hacer.

—apenas va un mes y medio desde que perdiste la vista, es natural que no te acabes de acostumbrar, estoy seguro de que podrás con esto.

—Es la izquierda. —murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que Todoroki lo escuchase.

Le había acariciado y revuelto el cabello con la mano izquierda, esa que es cálida y contaba con una textura más rugosa en comparación de la diestra, que parecía un liso tempano de hielo. Todoroki estuvo a poco de alejarse, pensando que lo molestaba.

—se que a ti no te gusta, pero... Me agrada mucho la sensación—sonrió, aun teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas por el ataque de hace poco—. Me hace pensar en el calor humano... En ti, básicamente.

—ah... —se alejó con lentitud, analizándole de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos podían estar opacos, lechosos, pero seguían siendo brillantes y llenos de vitalidad propia de su dueño, la vitalidad que lo permite pasar por sobre todo lo que le plante en frente—. Agradezco que confíes algo en lo que yo no hago, aun siendo parte de mí.

— ¡Ahí está! Lo aceptas como parte de tu ser y eso es algo, pronto vas a dejar a todo el mundo atrás, quizá seas más increíble que Kacchan. —afirma animado, Todoroki soltó un atisbo de risa, más por la necesidad de hacer saber que gesto estaba haciendo. Izuku se mostró aun más contento por la risa de Todoroki.

Todoroki -debido a la necesidad-. Se incorporaba muy seguido al grupo con quién iba Midoriya casi todo el día y muchas de las veces en que volvía a casa. Uraraka e Iiada no se molestaban por ello, más agradecían tener a alguien como él junto a Deku.

Aunque una semana después Deku se veía más pensativo de lo que estaba por costumbre, aparentemente no escuchaba nada aun con los auriculares puestos, ya que lo llamaban para preguntarle si algo iba mal y este los ignoraba soberanamente. Uraraka dio toquecitos a su cabeza e Izuku llevo una mano al auricular derecho, subiendo el volumen.

— ¿Eh? L-lo siento, no estaba escuchando.

—Mo~ No hagas eso, puede pasar algo y tu ni te enteras. —infló los mofletes y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Si pasara la vibración del suelo sería enorme, incluso con un disparó desde lejos hay cierta vibración.

—Olvidaba que ahora tienes el tacto más sensible. —dice con cierta vergüenza. Izuku podía predecir sin dificultad cuando Aizawa se acercaba, supuestamente por la forma en que caminaba, en lugar de oírlo, lo sentía.

—No importa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿En qué pensabas?

—Siempre que lo haces murmuras y murmuras sin cesar de forma escalofriante—dice Tsuyu acercándose—. Aunque no se entiende nada, kyru.

—Pensaba que... No recuerdo bien sus caras—Uraraka y Tsuyu se vieron por un momento, Kaminari, Iiada y Kirishima se acercaron—. Intentaba hacerlo, pero apenas recuerdo que tienes el pelo corto y café... Tampoco recuerdo la cara de papá, bueno... tampoco es que lo viera mucho de todos modos.

—Supongo que es normal, ya va muchísimo tiempo desde que nos viste. —dijo Kirishima para romper esa barrera de hielo que se había formado. Todoroki se sentó en el pupitre atrás de Izuku.

—Lo único bueno, es que no puedes ver como quedó tu cara, no es como que me importe, pero a muchos que te ven sí. —Kaminari metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Izuku llevó las manos a su cara, no suele hacerlo excepto para lavarla, a pesar de sentir su cicatriz se siente incapaz de imaginarla, solo tenía una referencia y ese era Todoroki...

Aunque la suya es más grande, no sabe es buena idea compararlo de ese modo...

—Si puedes reconocer nuestras manos al tocarlas ¿Por qué no tocas mi cara? —ofrece Uraraka con optimismo—. Quizá eso te ayude.

—Bueno...

Deslizó las manos por la cara de Uraraka, visualizando su rostro en su mente. Tenía los ojos marrones y la forma de estos es redondeada, grandes, la nariz pequeña, los labios finos, frente pequeña, cejas cortas, mejillas suaves.

— ¡hagamos algo divertido! Cara uno lo hará a ver si Midoriya adivina. —ofrece Kaminari con emoción, la idea no le fascino, pero tampoco sonaba mal.

—Tsuyu—con solo sentir la boca más alargada pudo darse cuenta, los ojos grandes y de forma más ovalada. El siguiente tenía el cabello hacia arriba... tieso—. Kirishima. —el muchacho se carcajeo. Rostro pequeño y cabeza pegajosa—. Mineta... —este maldijo por lo bajo, era muy fácil adivinarlo—. Iiada—sonríe divertido por escuchar el resoplido de este—. Eh... tu... ¿Quién eres? —preguntó confuso, tanteando más el rostro.

— ¡gane yo! —exclamó Toru triunfante y las carcajadas llenaron el salón por lo absurdo de la situación. Una chica invisible y un ciego. Magnífico conjunto.

— ¡Eso no es justo! —ríe Izuku, haciendo un puchero de falsa molestia.

—aunque... ¿Cómo es? —pregunta Kaminari.

—Es horrible, tiene tres ojos, nariz ganchuda y colmillos sobresalientes. —Kaminari tuvo un escalofrió, sin darse cuenta de que era obviamente mentira. Toru le dio una palmada en la espalda. Delineo el rostro que tenía en frente, que raro... Tiene barba, cabello largo, sus ojos se sienten un poco hundidos y alargados. Al caer en cuenta de quién era palideció.

—Gracias por consumir más de treinta minutos de clase, Midoriya—chilló y se hizo atrás, casi cayendo de su asiento—. Pero bien, en algo tiene que ver todo esto y por ello no lo detuve...

Aizawa empezó a dar una clase donde solo Deku, Todoroki y Uraraka lograban hacer lo que este pedía -aunque Uraraka tenía un pequeño problema-. El ejercicio era conocer bien a sus compañeros, desde preguntas hasta las diferencias perceptibles entre ellos sin depender de la vista.

— ¡No es justo, ya Izuku nos lleva ventaja! —quisquilla Kirishima impaciente, la parte del tacto con él no iba del todo bien.

Pelear contra un villano que te haga creer algo que es falso también es injusto, sigue practicando. —ordenó con aburrimiento y considerando echarse a dormir.

Evidentemente la clase fue casi un fracaso. Para Deku era de lo más extraño tener la ventaja en algo... Quedó con la espinita de que no pudo tocar la cara de Todoroki, aunque era de las pocas que recordaba más, junto a la de Kacchan y All Might.

Un agarre en el hombro y tirón por la camisa lo descoloco, tardó un buen rato en reaccionar y captar mediante el olfato algo extraño, olía a nitroglicerina... Debía ser Kacchan, después de todo lo suda. Tener sus manos tan cerca de su cara lo hizo quedarse quieto, aplicando la bella y ancestral técnica de la zarigüeya.

—Ho-hola Kacchan. —comentó sonriendo, sin saber que decir y escuchando los tartamudeos de todos a su alrededor, varios estudiantes de otros departamentos también observaban y cuchicheaban.

—Nerd de mierda... —era difícil saber si estaba de buen o mal humor, siempre sonaba igual... a menos que fuese un extremo mal humor donde escucha más burlón que molesto—. Me tienes hasta los huevos.

— ¿Eh? Ka-

— ¡¡ABRE LOS MALDITOS OJOS AHORA!! —ordenó, casi dejándolo sordo y causando un desafinado en los auriculares.

—Ka-Katsuki-kun por favor deje a Midori-kun y-

—Me tienes harto fingiendo... ¡¡ABRE LO OJOS O TE LOS ABRIRÉ YO!! —Izuku terminó por hacer caso, igualmente no veía nada ¿Qué le pasaba al rubio por la cabeza?

— ¿¡Fingiendo!? ¡LO ATACASTE Y LO DEJASTE CIEGO! —acusó Kaminari, con una breve explosión, Kacchan impidió que se acercara.

—Ahora, deja de jugar y mira bien como-

Deku sintió el agarre más fuerte, si no calculaba mal y Kacchan seguía igual... Lo golpearía con la derecha. Tomó el puño y repitiendo lo que hizo en la primera clase con All Might dejó a Bakugou tirado en el suelo, el cual no tardó absolutamente en reincorporarse de un saltó.

— ¡ESTÁS DEJANDO DE FINGIR POR FIN NERD DE MIERDA!

—Solo eres demasiado ruidoso, aun sin ver puedo esquivarlo... —susurro a si mismo evitando cada golpe y explosión pequeña que Bakugou enviaba en su contra, casi lo podía ver frente a él, como un espejismo formulado por su mente para guiarlo. Lo cogió de la muñeca, tumbó al suelo y torció el brazo, haciendo presión—. Creo que... ya estuvo bien... ¿no? —lo soltó jadeando, era un entrenamiento espontaneo bastante peculiar...

Tanteando llegó hasta Uraraka que le acomodo la corbata del uniforme y antes de reanudar su andar sintió una especie de muro frío a sus espaldas. Con la zurda lo tocó, era hielo, escuchó también una explosión, pero no sintió el efecto, solo el hielo.

—Aléjate de él...

— ¿¡Viste eso!? —Uraraka y Iiada sacaban a Deku de la situación en general. Izuku hizo una mueca extrañada.

—Eh... No.

—A-ay lo siento, lo dije sin querer. —lloriqueó la chica.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó?

—Todoroki-kun hundía unos buenos veinte metros bajo tierra a Katsuki-kun con la mirada y apenas lo vio acercarse a Midoriya-kun lo protegió con hielo. —informó Iiada acomodando sus lentes.

— ¡Si! Todoroki es muy cercano a ti últimamente ¿no? —pregunta con tono pícaro y el rostro de Izuku adquirió una gran gama de colores rojizos.

—Si bueno... Somos... Amigos. —dijo con sonrisa nerviosa, encogido de hombros

—Con amigos como Bakugou.-... Nosotros somos tus enemigos. —ironiza Uraraka.

—Kacchan solo es... descuidado, no es malo y si es mi amigo. —lo decía de forma tan sobrecogida y asustada que hacia pensar en una persona amenazada de muerte si llega a decir lo contrario.

Iiada y Uraraka se vieron entre ellos, puede ser que Izuku lo pensara así, pero Bakugou no tenía mucha pinta de pensar lo mismo, ni por asomo, después de todo como siquiera es posible que lo acuse de estar fingiendo... ¿para qué? ¿Por qué estaría sufriendo extra por un teatro de ceguera? Es como si quisiera fingir que nada ocurrió, que su culpa no es palpable.

**~***~**

— ¿puedo tocar tu cara?

Todoroki se lo quedo viendo y desvió la mirada tras un rato. La habitación de Izuku era grande y decorada de All Might, cosa que no le extrañaba ni molestaba. Estaba ahí para ayudar a Deku con su practica de escritura, ya que este no quería molestar a más nadie y solo Todoroki estaría realmente libre -o huyendo de su padre que viene a ser lo mismo-.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? —preguntó con suavidad, casi indiferente y frío como es bien conocido.

—Pude hacerlo con todos aquel día, excepto Kacchan. Hasta Tokoyami-kun me lo permitió, sus plumas son suaves... pero tú no, quería saber si es que no te gustaba la idea o-

— ¿no te molesta? Sabes cómo es mi cara.

—Yo no le veo nada de malo, puede decirse que te gane en eso—bromeó con tono agrio, Todoroki no dijo nada, Izuku se estreso un poco, no escuchaba que hiciese algo distinto o demostrase algo—. Aunque si te molesta no tengo ningún problema, es cosa de-

— ¿puedo tocarte? —Izuku ladeó la cabeza, a Todoroki de vez en cuando le parecía un cachorro haciendo esos gestos, sobre todo por los ojos grandes e inocentes.

—Cla-claro.

Entre una temperatura y otra no sabía que sentir. Su mejilla derecha se congelaba mientras la derecha comenzaba a sudar, aun así, no se sintió mal o desagradable, era como un bebé inspeccionando su rostro, más enfáticamente, la cicatriz que lo surcaba.

Sintió una especie de bochorno, debía estar fatal, no que tomara demasiado interés por como luce -el nulo esfuerzo por peinarse lo demuestra-. Pero considerando que Todoroki es perseguido por las femeninas miradas a todo lado el que va sin importar su cicatriz... Le daba hasta pena.

Estiró las manos y tomó el rostro de Todoroki entre sus manos, esperaba no incomodarlo por la mano llena de cicatrices -por su culpa ya que hablamos al respecto-. Pasaba casi lo mismo, aunque era tibio lo que sentía en sus mejillas, delineo la nariz y con cierto temor el ojo derecho hasta mover los dedos por el izquierdo, la piel de extraña textura que era la cicatriz de Todoroki...

Todoroki estaba tenso de repente, justo cuando pensaba apartar sus manos el suave jalón a su cara lo sorprendió junto a la sensación del beso. No se movió, tan solo se quedó quieto igual que el hijo de Endeavor. Cuando este se apartó Izuku dejó salir un montón de tartamudeos tan ininteligibles que posiblemente invadía a un demonio.

—No quiero que nadie te haga más daño... —murmuró con cierta agitación, acariciando la cicatriz y viéndola con enorme pena. No desea una desfiguración así a nadie...Mucho menos en Midoriya.

Por otro lado, aquello creo una burbuja de pensamientos bastante interesantes en su cabeza, un ideal a decir verdad en base a una sola cosa: Deku es fuerte, quizá más que él aun cuando no puede, manejar de todo ese poder y es más astuto que ninguno de la clase, pero aun así, es demasiado  _frágil_ , su cuerpo, lo más tangible de él, lo que mantiene su alma y lo permite tenerlo delante en este instante... Es frágil, vulnerable y capaz de romperse.

Quiere ser un héroe, no piensa impedírselo, pero su nuevo ideal tomó forma, desplazando a su padre de cualquier plano: Quería protegerlo, ser el héroe de Izuku, evitar que nada más rave le ocurra cuando bien pudo evitarse o sea más grande que el muchacho de blanco pensamiento.

Si se lo decía, cabía la posibilidad de que Izuku se sintiera subestimado, quizá menospreciado, por eso lo tendría como a algo propio. Sería el número dos, ocuparía el lugar que ocupa Endeavor mientras Izuku fuera el número uno... Pues de ese modo tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver antes de ponerle una mano encima.

Valía mierda que pudiera defenderse solo, no le importaba, solo quería proteger al único que capaz de hacer que, por al menos un segundo, sus dos Quirks se armonizaran como nunca lo habían hecho.

No se podía decir que fuese incómodo estar los dos, realmente ayudaba que Midoriya no pudiese verle la cara, de hacerlo se hubiera muerto de vergüenza hace mucho tiempo, ahora lo haría de estrés sin duda alguna, podía sentir la ansiedad de Todoroki, pues quien siempre habla es él y quiere una respuesta a lo que el pregunta en rotundo silencio.

—Solo dile algo, Midoriya. —estar lloriqueando en un banco nunca fue buena idea, menos cuando Shinsou anda cerca y sin nada que hacer, al menos tenía la decencia de no usar su Quirk.

—Ni siquiera puedo verlo... o apuntar a los ojos, quizá le "vea" el mentón y... Es Todoroki. —Shinsou rodó los ojos, viéndolo con aburrimiento.

—No pareciera que te molestaba cuando iba tras de ti como un cachorro, hazte responsable del monstruo que has creado... El enamoramiento, amor, cariño, lo que sea que ese tipo este sintiendo tu lo alimentaste y ya ves que pasó. Dejarlo esperando tampoco es algo muy "amable". —explica en tono desinteresado.

— ¡Es que no me molesta! Solo... es vergüenza... —admite con el rostro ardiendo. Parpadeo un par de veces—. Shinsou...

— ¿Um?

— ¿Puedo tocarte? Te vi muy pocas veces y... apenas recuerdo que tu cabello es purpura—Shinsou alzó una ceja con extrañeza, acercándose un poco dudoso al peliverde que llevo sus manos a su cara—. Tienes ojeras grandes...

—Dormir temprano jamás sera una opción.

—ya... ¿Te gusta alguien? —Shinsou se tensó—. Parece que lo que decías es algo que te pasa.

—No, en realidad no...

— ¿Eh? ¿pasa algo? Tu pulso se aceleró—comenta bajando la mano al pecho del estudiante, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien? Podemos ir a la enfermería si lo necesitas.

—E-es innecesario... Es solo que... si me gusta alguien, pero no vale mucho la pena decirlo.

—Oh, ya... No sé mucho de esto, lo siento. Quién sabe ¿Cómo es? Quizá si tienes una oportunidad y no lo sabes. —Shinsou bajo la mirada.

—Es chico... He peleado con él, muchos lo quieren y... No le molesta en lo absoluto mi Quirk. —Izuku ladeo la cabeza, intentando pensar en alguien así, evidentemente Shinsou no quiso dar detalles específicos, pero Izuku inocencia Midoriya no se percató de lo generalizado de la descripción.

—Bueno, ya que tanto me animas... si yo lo digo, tú también ¿te parece? —pregunta sonriendo. Shinsou miró en dirección a la entrada del patio, Todoroki iba en su dirección, con una mala cara impresionante.

—hecho... Todoroki viene para acá si es lo que te estás preguntando... ¿Midoriya?

—Di... —quedó en blanco un segundo, no supo que pasó en realidad y no fue consiente de sí mismo hasta que los zarandeos estaban a nada de revolverle el estómago—. ¿Q-que?

— ¿estás bien? —la voz de Todoroki sonó preocupada y hasta exasperada.

—Claro, solo hablaba con... ¿Shinsou? ¿Dónde está? —Todoroki frunció el entrecejo con molestia, veía el muchacho de cabello purpura entrar a la academia como si nada.

**...**

Bajó un poco el volumen de los auriculares, era molesto cuando en la calle los autos usaban sus bocinas y lo dejaban a poco de quedar sordo. Si eso pasaba, estaba más que perdido. Pretendía ir a su casa solo, después de todo debía hacerlo de vez en cuando y ya tomaba practica del camino...

Sin querer piso la cola de un perro y tuvo que correr, pero eso es otra cosa.

—Midoriya—se detuvo, ya seguramente podía predecir qué diría Todoroki, al menos eso cree y ya estaba listo para responder un rotundo—. ¿Querrías... venir conmigo a ver a mi madre? —acabó tieso y guardándose cada excusa en su mente.

— ¿a tu mamá? No hay... ¿No hay problema con que te acompañe? —preguntó con extrañeza por aquello, Todoroki apretó los labios.

—Sí. Ella me dijo que te gustaría conocerte, le he hablado de ti. —aquello no lo avergonzaba en lo más mínimo ¿Qué sentido tenía esconder lo obvio y claro? No hay quien no se haya dado cuenta... Excepto quién debería hasta que literalmente tuvo que demostrárselo.

—Oh, ya... Sí, vamos... aunque debo avisara mi-

—ya le avisé a tu madre, dijo que incluso puedes quedarte en mi casa

—  _¿Salir con Izuku a conocer a tu madre...? ¡Claro! Le hace falta salir un poco, está tan atareado con todo lo que ocurre... ¡Podrían hacer una fiesta de pijamas, seguramente lo animara! Lo dejo en tus manos, Todoroki-kun~_

Dios santísimo, su madre la alcahueta no lo ayudaba.

—Va-vamos ya.

—Estás rojo. —informó en tono impasible.

—So-solo camina Todoroki-kun, por favor. —gimió lleno de vergüenza. No sabía ni tendría idea del camino que estaban tomando, jamás había transitado por aquella parte de la ciudad, estaba seguro por los anuncios que escuchaba.

Llegaron a lo que asumía era un hospital, el olor a medicamento, desinfectante y el aire acondicionado lo delataba, no dijo absolutamente nada cuando la secretaria preguntó a quién querían ver, aunque Todoroki no respondió y la mujer ya parecía identificarlo.

—Mi madre no sabe que tuviste un accidente, discúlpala si es un poco... indiscreta. —no creía que ella lo hiciera, pero prefería prevenir a Midoriya antes de que se ofendiera.

—No importa, mis vecinos y la gente en el tren ya me ha demostrado que mi cicatriz no es pequeña. —responde con humor, tampoco sería capaz de molestarse si alguien se lo resalta, fue un accidente con el cual ya está aprendiendo a vivir. Dio unos cuantos pasos dentro de la habitación.

—Oh, Shouto, no sabía que vendrías hoy y... ¡jaja! Es el chico del que tanto hablas, es muy tierno en persona, mucho gusto. —su voz era muy dulce, cuando tomó su mano sintió lo mismo que con la de Todoroki: Fría, piel lisa, con la única diferencia de que es más pequeña y delicada, sonrió.

—Mucho gusto conocerla. Soy Midoriya Izuku. —se presenta, Todoroki observaba con atención y su madre lo sabía.

—Un placer, soy Akeyami. Gracias por ser amigo de mi hijo, es un chico un poco tímido, hasta ahora no había escuchado de un solo amigo... Pensé que estaría muy solo, como lo ves, aun siendo tan guapo no se molesta en acercarse a nadie—Todoroki tuvo un ligero sonrojo, muy bien, ya entendía que fue lo que sintió Midoriya con su madre—. Pero bien, me alegra que sea una persona tan amigable y adorable—Izuku abrió los ojos y se sonrojo, abriendo ligeramente la boca para empezar a balbucear. Se llevó una mano a la boca al notar los ojos de Izuku—. Oh por... L-lo siento, no quise... molestarte.

—Tranquila, si se cómo es Todoroki-kun, hasta hace poco es que tengo esto. —señalo sus ojos sin variar su expresión sonriente y tranquila. Vio a Todoroki y luego a Izuku.

— ¿hace... poco? No me dirás que alguien te lo hizo. —había adquirido mayor palidez que nunca.

—Eh... Mi amigo me ataco con su Quirk en la cara, fue un accidente, pero estoy bien, se que el no me hubiera herido a propósito. —asegura, Akeyami miró con cierto nerviosismo a Todoroki y luego a Izuku, aunque este no podía saber que es lo que hiciera... no del todo.

—ya veo, perdón, no sabía y... fue un poco sorpresivo—admite acalorada—. Pareces llevarlo bastante bien.

—Todoroki-kun me ayuda mucho... demasiado... excesivamente. —se iba poniendo más rojo a medida que elevaba la cuesta, Todoroki no varió la expresión, estaba orgulloso de exagerar para ayudarlo, Akeyami soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—bueno~ A pesar de todo seguirán siendo amigos—afirma con alegría—. Aunque... Asumiendo esto...

Izuku se espantó ligeramente cuando ella llevo sus manos a su rostro, la delineo con cuidado de no molestarla ni nada. Se le hacia muy parecida a Todoroki... o Todoroki a ella en todo caso, asumía que tenía el cabello blanco si de ella venia el Quirk de hielo.

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando con ella hasta que la hora de visitas se acabó, Akeyami lo hizo prometer que volvería a visitarla en algún momento. No había sido incómodo como imagino que sería, la mujer era bastante animada, al menos ahora según lo que Todoroki le dijo. Por la carencia de subidas o de haber tomado un bus supo que no iban a su casa.

Terminó en la residencia Todoroki, donde sufriría un infarto si se topaba con Endeavor... si es que vivía ahí, lo dudaba bastante. La vergüenza conseguía consumirlo hablando con la hermana de Todoroki, le costaba imaginar como sería está a pesar de que ella también estaba entusiasmada por su manera de reconocer a la gente o formular su rostro mentalmente.

—No solemos tener visitas. —informa Todoroki cerrando la puerta, Izuku tomó asiento en la cama... En realidad se cayó, pero disimulo que había sido para sentarse.

—Tu familia es muy linda, in-incluso tu... pa-papá... —las palabras salieron de sus labios como si estuviera vomitando, ahí todo entrecortado y con una cara de no creérselo en lo más mínimo.

—casi nunca viene aquí, no te preocupes por él—Izuku relaja la postura. Todoroki se acercó a su escritorio y jugueteo con un pequeño pedazo de cartulina—. Midoriya-

—Puedes decirme Deku, muchos lo hacen, no hace falta la formalidad. —interrumpe, quitándose los auriculares, en un lugar tan cerrado y solo con el bicolor no hace falta tenerlos. Todoroki hizo un pequeño movimiento de exasperación sin estar consiente de porque lo hacía en realidad.

—Yo solo... Bueno... No sé escribir en Braille, pero quería decirte esto. —entregó el papel, temblando como una gelatina sin perder sus expresiones usuales, era bastante chistoso.

Izuku lo tomó y paso los dedos con cuidado por la superficie con múltiples elevaciones de escritura. Paso los dedos alrededor de tres veces, poniendo en expectativa al pobre muchacho que quiere una respuesta más allá de la expresión contrariada del peliverde.

—Esto... ¿Enserio?... Es que yo...

—N-no hace falta que digas algo...  _ahora_  si no quieres, entiendo que-

— ¿No te estorbaría...?

Todoroki lo miró curioso ¿Estorbar? ¿Por qué iba a estorbar? —Ahora estoy ciego, aun si no es algo tan serio... No quiero ser una carga para ti de alguna manera—. Seguía pasando los dedos por el papel donde decía de forma bastante clara una frase sencilla y que les tenía el corazón a ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora.

_«Me gustas ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?»_

—No me importa eso, sigues siendo Mido- Deku. —se interrumpió solo.

—Pero-

—Es enserio, no me importa tu cicatriz—Izuku no se dio cuenta de en qué momento había llegado hasta él, rozándole la cara—. Que ya no puedas ver... ¿Por qué debería de importarme algo así? A ti no te importo a la hora de ayudarme.

—Y-yo... eh...

—Eres simplemente Deku, pase lo que pase y te voy a querer igual. —como la última vez, se tomó la libertad de juntar sus labios con el no-vidente. Izuku permaneció quieto hasta que cogió el rostro de Todoroki con manos temblorosa.

Y entre más atrevido mejor, por lo que a Todoroki no le importo lo que viniera después, cargando a Deku y sentándolo encima suya con las manos en su cintura. Si no se negaba o apartaba estaba bien y ya que solo se sonrojaba, quería decir que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Pensaba seguirle comiendo la boca, peeeeeero...

— ¡Shouto~ ya esta lis...! ¡¡OH POR DIOS SANTO!! —Fuyumi se puso colorada de ver la escena, Deku le venció al ponerse a echar humor casi literalmente por la vergüenza, no la escucho venir y—. ¡¡RYU, RYU VEN ACÁ, SHOUTO TIENE PAREJA, TE DIJE QUE SI ERA CAPAZ DE ESO!! —y se fue corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta.

—Mi familia no-

— ¡¡YA ME DI CUENTA!! —lloriquea muriendo de bochorno.

Que decir cuando en U.A se enteraron... la cafetería casi explota por la sobrecarga eléctrica que tuvo Kaminari, unas dos mesas se derritieron por acido y Uraraka hizo flotar a Deku sin querer, aparentemente la noticia fue demasiado para algunos.

— ¡¡Muy bien, que no me interesa con quienes se morreen o cojan!! —Deku chocó con la pared y casi se cae—. Midoriya, quédate sentado mientras habló, no necesito sangre en las paredes. El resto, dejen de cuchichear ¿O es que acaso todos querían con Midoriya?

—Es nuestro pequeño Midoriya en manos del demonio ¡¡ES TIEMPO DE ALTERARSE!! —Dramatiza Kaminari. Aizawa parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia y no se le culpa.

— ¡¡y está tan tranquilo el cabrón!! —exclama Mina señalando a Todoroki que más natural no podía estar.

—Se veía venir, kyru. —afirma Tsuyu.

— ¡¡CÁLLENSE!! —ordenó, por un momento su Quirk estuvo activo y el silencio reino—. Y tú, Katsuki, anda de una vez a tu asiento si es que vas a ver la clase.

— ¿Estará molesto por algo...? Más de lo normal... —pensó distraído, presionando un pequeño botón en los auriculares para que estos empezaran a grabar la clase mientras copiaba, era un método de seguridad.

El día pasó relativamente rápido entre exclamaciones sorprendidas y ataques al corazón debido a la relación, cuya noticia se expandió como la pólvora. Al final no era raro, pues siendo Izuku Midoriya, el que aparte de dar el enfrentamiento más apoteósico del festival deportivo regresó a sus clases de héroe estando ciego y Todoroki Shouto, el hijo de Endeavor, un sin emociones ante todo aquel y con un dominio de su Quirk que raya en lo ridículo.

Que se juntaran es entre predecible e impresionante, pues no se lo esperaban de Midoriya... Si de Todoroki, ese complejo de Golden Retriever no podía ser por nada, es decir... Es hombre como bien dicen por ahí.

Lo que sí, es que Todoroki no tiene el olfato de un Golden y por ello Izuku se le escapó... o más bien se lo raptaron casi debajo de sus narices. En su defensa, una enorme barrera de gente los separó y la ya sabida ceguera impedía ubicarse entre la muchedumbre, aun sin ella sería igual de complicado.

— ¿Kacchan? ¿te pasa algo? Estás sudando demasiado. —el olor a nitroglicerina era especialmente fuerte, aunque podía ser que el rubio hizo ejercicio o apenas pudo salir de la manada de estudiantes.

—tú...

— ¿um? —parpadeo confuso. Bakugou apretó los dientes y bajo la mirada, tomó una de las manos de Deku, la que contaba con gruesas cicatrices.

—Enserio... no puedes ver nada—balbuceó dos o tres cosas ininteligibles, queriendo huir del tema, con Kacchan podía ser un poco... Peligroso hablar al respecto—. Porque yo-

—N-no es nada, estoy bien, enserio, no pasa-

—Lo siento—Izuku se mordió la lengua y contuvo el aliento—. La verdad yo no quería que esto te pasara, no me importaba atacarte, pero no quería lastimarte tanto y... de verdad. Lo siento. —repitió con tono amargo.

Izuku se llevó una mano a la boca y bajó la cabeza— ¡¡Oye, no es para que llores nerd de mierda!! —chilló, quizá pensando que su actitud usual evitaría aquello. Sin embargo, como sus intestinos revueltos testificaban, la culpabilidad hacia aun más efecto con Deku llorando frente a él, precisamente por lo que hizo.

— ¿puedo... tocar tu cara? —preguntó de repente, Bakugou no entendió para que quería hacer eso en un momento como ese. Sintió un escalofrío por las manos de Izuku paseando por su rostro, hasta que él sonrió aun entre el llanto—. Tenía miedo de... olvidar el rostro de mi mejor amigo porque ya no se acerca.

Aunque no era la intención, Bakugou se sintió mucho peor, de un empujón fue apartando de Izuku. Frente a este y como barrera humana estaba Todoroki, muy dispuesto a dejarle en peores condiciones que las de Midoriya si lo tentaba mínimamente.

—Como si fueras capaz de olvidarme, Deku de mierda. —bufó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, caminando hacia otro pasillo.

— ¿Todoroki?

—ya se fue... ¿Te hizo algo malo?

—se disculpó... ¿Todoroki? ¿te pasa algo? Tu latido está más lento— el muchacho había quedado rígido ¿Bakugou  ** _disculpándose_**? ¿Eso con que se come? —. Me estas empezando a asustar.

— No es nada, solo... nada. Vamos a casa. —lo invitó.

**~***~**

—Estaré bien, ya vine aquí con mamá una vez... Y fue ella la que se perdió.

Eso fue hilarante, que fuese él, el ciego, quién buscase a su madre, la cual se perdió en el gigantesco centro comercial. Habían decidido ir todo por el aparente adelanto del campamento de entrenamiento, al cual iría bajo cierto regimiento por precaución, le lastimaba de cierta manera que parecieran tratarlo diferente aun cuando no hacía falta.

Sin contar que pasaba algo similar con los que lo reconocían, la noticia de su ceguera se hizo publica por motivos que escapan a su entendimiento y digamos que la gente lanzaba comentarios bastante... Extraños, incluso le recordaban a All Might cuando  _sugirió_ buscar otro heredero.

_¿Cómo piensa ser un héroe estando ciego?_

¡Pues haber, que sí un hombre sin brazos podía ser un gran pintor, él podía ser héroe estando ciego! Sabía que podía superarse, ya lo estaba haciendo y fuera de su circulo de amistades no parecen notarlo en lo más mínimo o no lo quieren hacer ¿Tan frágil se veía? Aparentemente si y tener un guardián como Todoroki por novio no ayudaba a su imagen general...

Que como relación iban perfecto, se entendían mutuamente, se daban besos cuando  ** _NADIE_**  estuviese cerca, Todoroki le daba de comer, entrenaban los dos juntos haciendo peligrar el área y su madre junto a la de Todoroki ya los veían casados... Menuda emoción.

Lo animaba bastante que a pesar de la meta de Todoroki -quién no se lo pudo mantener guardado-. Lo siguiera considerando alguien competente y capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y el resto. Ojalá contase con esa clase de apoyo de parte mucha más gente... Incluso tenía la impresión de que All Might dudaba de él y no lo decía.

Quizá fuese paranoia, quién sabe.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—acabamos de... si, si tengo hambre. —admitió un poco avergonzado.

—Iré a comprar algo, espera aquí. —indicó el hijo de Endeavor. Izuku negó con la cabeza, seguramente iba a comprar algo más y por ello no quería que fuera... aunque no podía ver, podía esconderlo perfectamente mientras no fuera algo muy ruidoso u oloroso.

Algunas veces se preguntaba si estar ciego era una verdadera desventaja: las ilusiones no le afectaban, sus otros sentidos estaban espantosamente agudos y con ello iba mejor en una gran cantidad de pruebas. Lo único malo, es que nunca podría ver los rostro de las personas a la que salva, el mundo que sigue expandiéndose...

—Oh~ ¡genial! ¿Eres el chico del Festival deportivo no es así? Midoriya. —la voz no la reconocía para nada, abriendo los ojos por inercia y frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, su aroma era nulo y de cierta manera, lo hacia sentir que era un espectro o su imaginación.

—Eh... Si... lo siento, pero tengo a alguien esperan-

—Eres genial ¿sabías? Enfrentándote de esa forma al chico de hielo, impresionante—decía aquel hombre, su voz era un poco rasposa y perezosa a pesar de  _fingir_ emoción—. También al asesino de Héroes, eso fue... espectacular.

— _Un momento... ¿Cómo puede...?_  —sus pensamientos lograron frenar sus pies a pesar de ser relativamente empujado—. Lo siento enserio, pero debo—la mano de esa persona se posó en su cuello, solo cuatro dedos.

—Izuku Midoriya, no creo que nadie te este esperando con mucha urgencia en este momento—la voz adquirió una manera tan escalofriante que tembló—. Al menos no con la suficiente... Además, yo llegue antes y por ello, debes responder unas cuantas preguntas.

—Shi-Shiragaki.

—oh~ me reconociste a pesar de andar con los ojos cerrados, que curioso. Ni se te ocurra gritar, si toda mi palma llega a tocarte no creo que quieras ver las consecuencias... No las podrías notar, en la otra vida dudo que te des cuenta de que tu cuello se descompuso y separo de tu cuerpo. —muy bien, aquello era muy gráfico y la idea no el hacia la más mínima gracia.

—Eres un villano, como sé que no vas a tomar represalias contra esta gente aun si hablo contigo.

—Pues... Si lo haces tan solo me iré, aun si alarmas a todo el mundo ¿Qué crees que pasaría? Los héroes tardan mucho en llegar, me daria tiempo de matar a unas... quince, veinte personas con solo tocarles. —Izuku apretó los labios, dejándose guiar por Shiragaki pues no tenía de otra tampoco.

La conversación fue extraña, tensa, no se podía esperar menos considerando que tenía su mano en la palma de ese hombre desequilibrado. Se preguntaba como sería, después de todo, solo lo había visto con aquella peculiar indumentaria de mano encima, ahora no las llevaría seguramente, sería muy llamativo...

— ¿Alguna razón para mantener siempre tus ojos cerrados? Aparte de entrenamiento  _tonto_ de héroes... —la curiosidad lo acabo venciendo, relamiendo sus labios resecos, Izuku alzo una ceja ¿no lo sabía? Era tan extraña la manera en que fluía la información que se le hacía más confuso que la misma relatividad.

—No puedo ver. —respondió simplemente, Shiragaki dio una risita y sintió su mano viajar a su cara, cubriendo sus ojos y acelerando su pulso aun más... ¡¿DÓNDE COÑO ESTABA TODOROKI!? ¡¡NECESITABA AYUDA PERO YA!!

— ¿Ciego? Que curioso... Con razón escuchaba tantos murmullos de idiotas por aquí, el menosprecio a un discapacitado es algo que esta en boca de todos y al mismo tiempo un moralismo los hace fingir que no es así... Dime, Midoriya Izuku ¿de verdad te dejaran ser un héroe?

—Por supuesto-

— ** _dejarte_** , bien he visto que de poder, tienes un poder que aunque sin nada muy espectacular, es funcional —aquella aclaración de diferencia lo hizo abrir los ojos, Shigaraki tomó provecho de ver los ojos lechosos y la cicatriz que el cabello cubría casi por completo—. Si de verdad un muchacho con tales cicatrices funcionara para ser un  _héroe._

—Aun estudio, es obvio que si podre. —respondió, Shigaraki consiguió divertido el tono nervioso. Por algún motivo, más que un obstáculo, veía a Midoriya como un juguete ahora o un niño pequeño con el cual jugar de la manera más literal posible.

—Quién sabe, quizá ninguna agencia te quiera, después de todo... Quienes portan mayores cicatrices son los villanos ¿No lo has pensado? Deben pensar que atacaras a todos sin mediar, al fin y al cabo, no ves.

— ¡Deku~! ¿Dónde estás? —escuchó a Uraraka llamándole, lo que le hizo respingar—. En donde se habrá metido... To-Todoroki-kun lo vamos a encontrar.

— Se realista Midoriya, los héroes te dañaron y por ello no te van a permitir ser uno, eso es lo que hacen, dañar y disfrazarlo como algo bueno.

— ¡¡SHOUTO!! —El grito afloro desde lo más profundo de su garganta y una enorme cantidad de hielo salió disparada en su dirección. Shigaraki sin embargo, no se molesto en soltarlo, tan solo esquivo con cuidado de no descomponerlo en el proceso.

—Pero si es... ¡Shigaraki Tomura! —exclamo Uraraka impresionada, los civiles empezaban a correr despavoridos por el repentino ataque, considerando que había algún villano y no lo había diferenciado. La mano derecha de Shigaraki viajo hasta el cuello de Izuku nuevamente, que tenía los ojos bien abiertos, detectando los pasos de Todoroki y dirigiendo una "mirada" asustada a este.

—Suéltalo, ahora... —advirtió, dejando su segundo Quirk fluir, no pensaba limitarse ante la situación.

—Um... No... no me apetece, me llama más la atención deteriorar su cuello ¿y a ti? ¿te gustaría? —tenía la cabeza ladeada, casi apoyada en la de Midoriya.

Todoroki no se lo pensó demasiado y ataco por otro lado, con la intensión de que el hielo solo cogiese a Tomura, el problema es que este apenas toco el hielo adquirió un tono marrón y se descongelaba. Antes de que las flamas que lanzó lo alcanzaran un agujero negro o algo similar aparecieron, tragándoselo.

— ¡¡Kurogiri, sácame de aquí!! —ordenó y el par de franjas amarillas se formo en el "agujero negro".

—Tomura-

—Me lo voy a llevar, lo necesito. —explicó con sonrisa tan extraña que a Uraraka le produjo escalofríos, La mente de Todoroki empezó a funcionar al quinientos por ciento de su capacidad, corriendo y asegurándose que al menos golpearía a Tomura en la cara.

— ¡SHOUTO! —tomó la mano de Izuku, ya que Tomura se había introducido en ese agujero negro. Uraraka se agarró a la cintura de Todoroki para ayudarlo a jalar y evitar que el resto de Izuku fuese succionado, esperando sacarlo.

— ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS PARA JALAR MÁS CARA QUEMADA!? —el grito de Bakugou lo sorprendió un poco, más no dejo de tirar, sintiendo que ya no era solo él y Uraraka quiénes lo hacían. Kirishima, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu y, por supuesto, Kacchan, se habían unido a esto.

—Que odiosos son los héroes, lo aprenden desde antes. —escucharon el eco de la voz de Shigaraki.

— ¡¡HII!! —Izuku dejó de intentar aferrarse a Todoroki, quién resbalaba del suelo por tirar de él. La mano de Tomura cubría casi toda su cara, exceptuando un miserable dedo que impedía a su Quirk dejar su rostro hecho una simple masa de carne y hueso descompuesta.

— ¡¡MIDORIYA!! —el grito fue general una vez el agujero negro desapareció con el muchacho.

—A-ay no... —balbuceó Uraraka.

— ¿Q-que se supone que...?

— ¡¡HAY QUE LLAMAR A ALL MIGHT!! —fue la primera cosa que le vino a Todoroki a la cabeza.

— ¡Tu llama a Endeavor, yo iré por All Might! —indicó Kacchan, junto a él iba Kirishima, seguramente porque el colegio estaba cerca. Todoroki tomó su celular y este se derritió sin querer.

—Y-yo lo llamo, dame el número. —Uraraka sacó el aparato, no sabía que era peor, si morir de hipotermia o quemada, pero con Todoroki aprecia que se estaba muriendo por ambas partes.

**...**

—Tomura...

—Cállate Kurogiri... ¿Aprendiste la lección, Mi-do-ri-ya? —inquiere con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Izuku arrugó un poco el entrecejo, no había entendido muy bien que es lo que Tomura quería probar, aparte de que posiblemente lo matara y tirara su cadáver a algún basurero. El olor del lugar se le hacia un poco familiar y rebuscaba en su memoria para saber de dónde.

—La verdad, es que no entiendo que motivo tiene esto, aparte de querer atraer... enojar... o no sé, a All Might.

—Ese estúpido símbolo de paz—bufa con fastidio—. Es muy triste que solo lo admires a él, es uno solo, está más débil... Pronto se va a extinguir.

—Aun si lo hace habrá quién lo reemplace, nunca-

—Los héroes ahora son una farsa ¿lo sabias? Son como  _League of Villain_ , nada los diferencia , solo que la gente los prefiere a ellos. —explica con tono aparentemente aburrido, solo que Kurogiri lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba "emocionado" de tener a Izuku ahí, de mostrar su punto a alguien más...

Aunque lo raro es que fuese justamente  _ese_ muchacho ¿Qué lo hacia diferente para Tomura? Él siempre era indiferente al resto, peor si eran héroe,  _MUCHÍSIMO_ peor, el niño que le impidió ganar contra All Might aquella vez en el USJ.

—La violencia solo crea más violencia.

—Pues ni modo que se va a pelear contra un Nomu de tres metros haciéndole caricias en el brazo. —responde con sarcasmo, Shigaraki se carcajeo, aparentemente la idea le hizo gracia y Kurogiri no quería ni formular aquella imagen en su cabeza.

—así que... aceptas que la violencia es buena cuando un "héroe" la usa pero es un crimen cuando un "villano" la usa.

—No digo que sea así, pero una vez se empieza una ofensiva, la defensiva y el contrataque es lo que debe proseguir para evitar mayor destrucción.

—Es un comentario tan inocente... Se nota que ya no  _ves._  —resalto sacando la lengua para relamerse los rotos labios. Kurogiri miró a Izuku, que seguía levemente inclinado hacia adelante, con el fleco de su cabello cubriendo al menos la mitad de su cara, no hubiese entendido bien de no haberse percatado en los aparatos que tenía Izuku en las orejas.

—Pensé que era sano.

—Un " _héroe"_ le quitó eso y aun así, los defiende, es adorable, Kurogiri. —el hombre no le hallaba realmente lo tierno a eso.

—No fue... un accidente, solo eso, Kacchan no quería-

— ¿Le paso algo? ¿Lo castigaron? Por lo que veo, apenas dijo un simple  _lo siento_ y listo, tu quedaste ciego de por vida, pero él seguirá tan feliz y campante porque esta siendo un "héroe". Deberías darte cuenta de lo increíblemente ilógico que suena eso, debería ser encarcelado, tener un récord penal como mínimo por tal agresión, no una simple suspensión escolar.

—Bu-bueno...

—Eso me hace pensar ¿no sera una simple indirecta? Puede que lo hayan hecho porque no te quieren allí, que les quites el protagonismo que puedan tener ya que tú eres mucho más fuerte—Izuku pensó en responderle, pero no tuvo el tiempo—. A eso viene lo que dicen...  _Que no eres capaz, por estar ciego_ , como puede haber un héroe con semejante discapacidad, es inverosímil.

—Yo sé que puedo hacerlo.

—Pero nadie te va a creer, cuando menos te des cuenta se van a querer deshacer de... ¿Oh? ¿Ya lo han intentado? ¡JAJA! ¿Lo ves? Estoy tan seguro de que ha sido la bajo la excusa de que es por tu seguridad... El pequeño Izuku Midoriya sin su vista necesita más protección, como puede ser un héroe cuando apenas y podrá cuidar de sí mismo.

El tercero en todo aquello no sabía que pretendía Shigaraki, si burlarse, animarlo a ser un villano o que rayos, solo que no le sorprendería si Midoriya empezaba a llorar, ya había visto un poco del comportamiento del muchacho a final de cuentas. Sin embargo, este solo apretó los labios.

—Entonces yo les demostrare a todos que puedo ser grande aun cuando no creen en que podre hacerlo, aun si All Might deja de creerlo...

_«Eres simplemente Deku, pase lo que pase y te voy a querer igual.»_

— _Interesante manera de mirarlo_  —se enderezo de manera casi brusca escuchando otra voz que no conocía—.  _Un digno heredero del One for All sin duda._

— _All for One..._  —murmuró girando la cabeza en dirección al sonido, Tomura seguía con esa expresión divertida en su rostro.

— _Que honor ser reconocido... ¿Cómo dijiste que era tu nombre?_

—Izuku Midoriya. —respondió Shigaraki al ser obvio que el muchacho no respondería.

_—Ya veo... pequeño, cualquiera diría que no eres una amenaza, pero has demostrado lo contrario, aun así,... Todos te subestiman ¿me equivoco?_

—No quiero hablar con alguien que, tal como su Quirk lo dice... Le importa si mismo.

 _—Oh... Olvidaba que eres un héroe nato, uno real, tan similar a Toshinori. Sin embargo,, tienes tanto potencial como villano, tantas razones y vitalidad..._  —Frunció el entrecejo, casi ofendido—.  _¿No te gustaría? Ser reconocido, que tu nombre se escuche en todos lados como el ser todopoderoso que puedes ser sobre tantos con Quirks impresionantes y poco más... ¿No te gustaría? Midoriya._  —insistía. Era sin dudas como ser tentado por el diablo, como si tuviera a una invisible serpiente ofreciéndole la famosa manzana.

—Sería divertido... no habrá oportunidad de Game Over, con los héroes eliminados, con los Quirks reducidos por fin habría una justicia real—Shigaraki se levanto de su lugar y tomo el rostro de Midoriya con una mano, omitiendo su dedo meñique y así no dañarlo. Aparto el cabello verduzco, viendo la enorme cicatriz con los ojos lechosos y confusos—. Incluso tenerla para esto, que nadie tiene derecho a quitarte y quedar impune... merece una tortura similar... Perder sus ojos, su voz, sus oídos... Sufrir más que tú.

—No necesito esa justicia, él y más héroes vienen por mí. —musitó con voz muy baja y tranquila

—No vendrán por ti, solo les interesa lo que causa revuelo, como los Nomu, los asesinatos del imbécil de Stain eran menos llamativos y-

El puño de Izuku impactó contra el rostro de Shigaraki y de una patada lo tiró contra la pantalla de la cual había salido la voz de  _All for One_. Antes de Kurogiri pudiese reaccionar el muchacho impacto su "rostro" con la silla que había usado de asiento hace unos segundos. Por como el sonido rebotaba, era un lugar pequeño y lleno de botellas, como un bar. Se dirigió a la única salida que pudo captar.

Aunque tenía el  _One for All Cowl_  activo Shigaraki pudo tomarlo de la pierna y la sintió quemarse, giro usándolo como afianzamiento y así mantenerlo lejos en lo que salía huyendo. El sonido  _Nulo_  lo hacía saber que había uno de esos agujeros negros frente a él, los auriculares fueron derretidos en un segundo y pudo esquivar perfectamente a Shigaraki aun sin ellos, lanzándolo en el portal escuchándolo caer poco después.

Podía sentir sangre en los oídos, quizás por el material que estaba caliente, se lo quito, pero no detuvo su salida, chocando sin querer con alguien, o dos personas...  _Maldita sea la perra del destino, enserio ¡¡LO ODIA!!_

— ¿Eh~? Que bonito eres. —se le helaron los huesos de escuchar a una chica con soberano olor a sangre encima, la otra persona tenía la contextura de Kacchan, solo que más grande o mayor, costaba definirlo queriendo salirse de donde está.

— ¿Y de donde salist...? ¡MALDITO! —Chilló al recibir un golpe de su parte. Izuku olía demasiada ceniza como para estar tranquilo,  _no más quemaduras, muchas gracias_. Se deshizo con facilidad de la chica, no le interesaba saber de quienes se trataba, subió unas escaleras con las que tropezó y tras chocar con una pared golpeó está con su Quirk.

La brisa del exterior lo hizo respirar mínimamente más tranquilo, podía escuchar voces a sus espaldas, por no decir que el mismo vacío estaba haciendo acto de presencia. Si no se equivocaba, debía haber un par de edificios de no mucha altura adelante, corrió y entró en un callejón, recreando en su mente el escenario por el cual había transitado hace mucho tiempo por haberse perdido.

Saltó usando ambos edificios como soporte hasta llegar a la punta de estos. Genial, ahora de verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea de a donde ir y no traía el celular encima, Esquivó la mano de Shigaraki, quién se reía de lo más divertido a través del portal, como si cazarlo fuese un simple juego.

—Regresa aquí conejo... —el de olor a cenizas, llamado Dabi aunque Izuku no lo sabe, había llegado hasta ahí, notablemente molesto a juzgar por su voz.

No conocía su patrón de ataque, por lo que recibir uno que otro golpe no fu nada raro, lo que si pudo evitar fueron las llamas por el  _frío_ que emanan. Tomando el mayor riesgo de su vida corrió y cuando sintió el borde dio un larguísimo saltó apoyado del Quirk, alejándose y sin sentir que era perseguido gracias a todos los cielos.

Por el sonido de los autos podía captar cuando había una mayor distancia de edificación en edificación, por lo que al encontrarse con un cruce se detuvo, jadeando y dejándose caer en la azotea de ese edificio.

Joder, eso fue horrible, que maldito miedo.

Era la primera vez que hacia algo tan...  _arriesgado_  estando ciego, de hecho, esta podría calificar como su peor pelea con villanos, pues no conocía de cara a ninguno y no lo haría, no podía ayudar en nada y...  _Nadie vino por él._

Había pasado mucho tiempo, alrededor de dos horas y medias, si no recordaba mal los auriculares tenían rastreador, pero... nadie vino, ningún héroe, dio un prolongado suspiro, con las palabras de Shigaraki y  _All for One_  haciendo mella en su mente. No podía creerlos, no podía hacerlo.

Aunque...

— ¡¡GYAA!! —cayó hacia adelante y no iba a caer de buena manera la suelo, el edificio debía ser de unos diez metros mínimo. Alguien lo sujetó, evitando caer, una mano fría que curiosamente, el trajo el color al rostro y calmo un poco su corazón desbocado. Tomó la otra mano que supuso le tendió y acertó, ayudándole a subir nuevamente—. Más nunca me asusten así...

— ¡¡ESO DEBERÍAMOS DECIR NOSOTROS!! —exclamó Aizawa, perdiendo los estribos—. ¿¡Como demonios se te ocurre...!?

—Ay no lo molestes, se escapó solito y sin ver ¿no merece una felicitación al menos? —el tono juguetón de Mic traía cierta preocupación impregnada.

—Joven Midoriya ¿Se encuentra bien? —All Might es quién por lejos demostraba más su preocupación, con una sonrisa torcida a falta de conocimiento para mantenerla. Izuku tanteo y lo abrazó, para sorpresa de este—. Mido-

—Hable con él...  ** _él._**  —resalto alzando la cabeza, All Might tragó grueso.

— ¿En donde estabas? Empezamos a rastrearte por los auriculares, pero no lográbamos precisar, salías en al menos doce diferentes puntos al mismo tiempo. —interroga Midnight con una mano en la cintura.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Todoroki, aparentemente fue el único que había podido ir con los héroes profesionales.

—Bueno... Shigaraki destruyo mis auriculares y me peleé con alguien de... Fuego frío o algo así, no tengo la más remota idea de donde estaba, pero...

—Mejor vamos con Recovery Girl, antes de que por alguna tecnicidad o cosa del destino también pierdas el oído y ahí sí debamos saber que hacer contigo. —suspiró Aizawa, Todoroki observo lánguidamente a Izuku, que había variado un poco la expresión por el comentario de su profesor.

—Claro... Yo- ¿All Might? —preguntó extrañado de sentirse cargado por brazos excesivamente musculosos.

—Sujétate Joven Midoriya, esto será agitado —advirtió el resplandeciente héroe antes de dar un saltó y adelantarse a todo el mundo, quienes se quejaban atrás. El silencio parecía haber logrado que el héroe soltara aquella frase—: siempre tratará de confundirte, de implantar en ti la idea de que los héroes ya no lo son en realidad. Puede que si haya muchos farsantes, pero recuerda, Joven Midoriya... Su interés no es otro más que gobernar sobre todos y si para ello debe asesinar a más de la mitad del mundo entero, lo hará.

—Uhm... —asintió suavemente, sintiendo la brisa fuerte en la cara.

Claro, era algo que también había pensado, pero un razonamiento nuevo apareció en su mente, una especie de vago planteamiento... ¿No hacía falta un castigo de vez en cuando? Quizá no tan extremo de hacerlo a todos y cada uno de los héroes, solo a lo justo y necesario para lograr una mejora, que la situación actual no se deteriorase.

Sacudió suavemente la cabeza, no debería considerar más sus palabras...

**...**

— ¡¡DEKU!! ¿¡ESTÁS BIEN!? ¡¡CASI ME MUERO!! —chillaba Uraraka con tal tono que Deku juraba que se quedaría sordo.

—Es-estoy ciego, no sordo, aun, por favor. —lloriqueo con las manos en los oídos, lo aturdían esa clase de escándalos en lugares tan cerrados como la enfermería.

—uy, lo siento.

— ¿No te pasó nada? Nos preocupamos bastante. —comenta Kirishima.

—Solo tuvo unas heridas menores. Una que otra quemadura, rasguños, ligera ruptura del tabique, pie deteriorada en la pierna... Está debe ser la primera vez que llega tan ileso aquí. —farfulla Recovery Girl con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Eso es raro... ¿Conocías el lugar? —preguntó Iiada impresionado.

—No en realidad, aunque parecía un bar a juzgar por el sonido de botellas... Estaba Kurogiri, Shigaraki y un par de personas que conozco, una chica y un chico que me recordó a... una fusión entre Kacchan y Todoroki—ambos se miraron un segundo, está claro quién reaccionó a gritos y quién guardó silencio—. Su Quirk es extraño, era fuego frío...

—Me sorprende más que pudieses salir solo. —comenta Aizawa, indudablemente curioso.

—Podía oír aun sin los auriculares, el sonido rebota en las paredes. —explicó sin más.

—Bueno... Tu Quirk aumenta tus capacidades ¿no? Tal vez también está ayudándote a agudizar tus sentidos. —opina Yaoyorozu.

—Eso si que es genial. —exclama Kaminari con una sonrisa radiante.

—quizá los tenía despedidos también, después de todo... ¿Quién no subestima a Midoriya-kun? Siendo ciego...—Izuku hizo un pequeño cabeceo, Todoroki guardó silencio.

Puesto que no había heridas graves lo dejaron salir ese mismo día, unos veinte minutos después. Cuando escucho y vio a los demás compañeros de su salón alejarse miró a Midoriya, que iba agarrado de la mano.

— ¿pasó algo más que no me has dicho? —interrogó con suavidad, Izuku se relamió los labios.

—Es que... —medito unos cuantos segundos—. No, no es nada, solo... pienso demasiado, ya sabes...

—Algo te da para pensar de más ¿Qué ocurrió realmente allá?

— ¿crees que puedo ser un héroe? —preguntó deteniéndose. Todoroki ladeó la cabeza.

—si, sí lo creo, te lo he dicho antes. —afirmo con naturalidad, sin forzarse, sin pensarlo. La discapacidad visual no la veía como algo capaz de detener al terco y determinado Izuku Midoriya.

—No todos lo hacen...

No se dijeron más nada, Todoroki solo apretó el agarre en la mano de Izuku, sabía que como héroe tenía las intenciones reales para serlo: Quería ayudar, el pago, reconocimiento, etc. No figuraban como algo importante para él. El problema es que no todos son así y tenía suficiente razones para pensar que Izuku pensaba en algo dicho por los villanos...

**_Algo con la intención de cambiarlo..._ **

Tenía la confianza, quizá demasiada, de que no se dejaría llevar por comentarios de esa gente, pero no podía negar que la influencia a su alrededor comenzaba a influir como no lo había hecho antes. Debía cerciorarse de ser el principal pilar de apoyo... El más importante, el que más valiese en el duro camino que Midoriya debía transitar desde hace tres meses.

—El conejito está dudando~ Está dudando~—canturreo Shigaraki observando con unos binoculares.

—No tiene mucha pinta de dejar desear ser un héroe. —opina Kurogiri.

—Duda de ellos y con eso Midoriya deja de ser un conejo ciego y le permite ver que a su alrededor hay demasiado lobos manipulándolo para no morder. No tardará en darse cuenta, solo es cuestión de esperar. —aseguró con excesiva confianza. Un completo polo opuesto a lo que Todoroki desea, posiciones en oposición.

Y al final, todo seguía dependiendo del joven cuya visión es nula y por ello, no se podía dejar influir por las meras apariencias, los hechos y las intenciones de quiénes lo rodeaban ¿Sería un héroe? Seguiría por ese camino a continuar con la paz que existe, volverse el símbolo de esa paz...

¿O sería un villano? Dispuesto a destrozar a todo el que haya dudado y dude de sus capacidades, de sus ideales y planes para un futuro soñado. Quién sabe, solo el tiempo lo diría y que tan afín se vuelva a quienes llevan esos lados.

Se volvía un abstracto duelo entre Todoroki contra Shigaraki, sería divertido de ver quién ganaría en la mente y alma del portador de  _One for All._ El mundo esperaría a su renovado símbolo de paz o el avivador del caos. La espera haría a cualquiera enloquecer, por el simple hecho de pender en esas manos dudosas de ideal...

_Tic-tac... ¿Quién ganará?_

**Author's Note:**

> se supone que estoe s un One shot, pero viendo la tercera temporada de BNHA creo que podría hacer una segunda aprte, estoy esperando a que termine para considerar que momentos poner, etc. Como vieron es apegado al Plot de la serie con su obvio cambiecito pero tampoco creo que sea algo tan desorbitado...  
> Whatever, espero que les haya gustado ♥


End file.
